Benzylamines are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,974 describes .alpha.-phenyl-2-aminomethyl-benzylalcohols useful as anorectics in warm-blooded animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,460 describes anorectic pharmaceutical compositions containing certain 2-(methylaminomethyl)-.alpha.-(4'-halophenyl)-benzyl alcohols as active ingredients. In Freter et al, "A New Group of Anorexingenic Compounds", J. Med. Chem 13, 1228 (1970), there is described the structure and anoxerigenic activity of a group of substituted aminomethylbenzhydrols. Benzylamine compounds are also described in British Patent No. 984,363; French Patent No, 1,549,342; Netherlands Patent No. 6,606,390; German Offenlegungeschrift 2834312; Freter et al, "2-Aminomethylbenzhydrols", Can. J. Chem. 48 (11), 1670 (1970); and Freter et al, "A New Tetrahydroisoquinoline Synthesis", J. Het. Chem 7, 159 (1970).
It is the purpose of this invention to describe the use of certain benzylamine compounds in the treatment of inflammation.